Because You Are My Wings
by Watashiwakyo
Summary: Takane tak yakin apa yang membuatnya tetap bertahan dan ia tak yakin mengapa, yang ia tahu adalah karena ia harus. Dan begitulah caranya hidup selama beberapa tahun hingga akhirnya orang itu datang, membuatnya menyadari segalanya.


**Title: Because You Are My Wings**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: PG13**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Main Cast:**

- **Haruka Kokonose (as 'Kobo-chan', the good stranger)**

- **Takane Enomoto (as Takane or Ene, Shintarou's girlfriend)**

**Other Cast:**

- **Ayano Tateyama (as Ayano, Shintarou's mistress)**

- **Shintarou**** Kisaragi (as Shintarouu****, Takane's boyfriend)**

**Disclaimer: Jin-sama, Shidu-sama dan Wannyanppu-sama, terimakasih sudah menciptakan karakter-karakter yang begitu wonderful, saya sebagai penggemar hanya bisa berfantasi dan membuat cerita berdasar manga Anda ;w;**

**Summary: Takane tak yakin apa yang membuatnya tetap bertahan dan ia tak yakin mengapa, yang ia tahu adalah karena ia _harus_. Dan begitulah caranya hidup selama beberapa tahun hingga akhirnya orang itu datang, membuatnya menyadari segalanya.**

**Note: Karakter bukan milik saya. Kesamaan tempat, waktu dan kejadian hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

Enjoy!

_"Semua orang dilahirkan dengan sayap, dan sayap diciptakan untuk terbang."_

.

.

.

_"Itu benar-benar ide yang buruk!" _Takane kembali mengingatkan dirinya lagi dan lagi. Mengapa, oh Tuhan mengapa, ia harus bertemu dengan sepupunya saat ia sendiri sudah tahu kebenarannya? Kenapa ia harus melihat kalung yang berkilau itu menempel di leher sepupunya, kalung yang sama yang ia temukan di dompet kekasihnya?

Meskipun ia sudah menaruh perasaan curiga terhadap kekasihnya semenjak ia memperkenalkan Shintarou kepada sepupunya, Takane selalu memilih untuk menyangkal segalanya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku yang dekat dengan sebuah rumah sakit tempat sepupunya, Ayano, bekerja. Ia menarik napas lelah, mencoba untuk menahan air matanya.

Ia tak mengerti, kenapa harus Ayano? Kenapa harus sepupunya yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan kekasihnya? Ayano itu cantik, sukses dan cerdas. Ayano bisa mendapatkan laki-laki mana saja bertekuk lutut untuknya, jadi kenapa harus Shintarou? Si gadis menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu dan menahan dirinya dari kembali pada Ayano dan menamparnya, mengingatkannya akan posisi gadis itu disini.

Tidak. _Tidak_. Takane bisa melakukan yang lebih baik. Ibunya takkan pernah mengizinkannya jika ia harus bertingkah seperti itu. Lagipula, ia ingin bertahan dengan rencananya semula—menunggu Shintarou dan Ayano untuk mengakui hubungan kotor mereka dan meminta maaf padanya.

Takane tahu itu, dibanding sepupunya, dia memang sudah kalah besar—Ayano itu anggun dan sukses, dengan mata yang indah dan senyum mempesona, siap untuk meraih pengalaman barunya sementara Takane hanyalah gadis biasa, terlalu serius memikirkan setiap hal, lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dan lebih suka membaca buku ketimbang mendaki gunung atau kegiatan memacu adrenalin lainnya. Ia berharap kalau ia takkan pernah sampai ke titik di mana Shintarou harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka—Ia hanya berharap Shintarou akan menyadari kesalahannya dan kembali padanya.

Ia terbangun dari rantaian dugaannya, saat seseorang sedang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, mata orang itu mempelajari sosok Takane. Dengan tatapan risih, Takane menatap orang itu, siap untuk mengomel pada orang itu di saat ia sendiri membeku seperti patung. Suara orang itu membangunkannya, pria yang ada di sampingnya memiliki senyum yang indah dan mata hitam yang memikat, dengan rambut hitam yang rapi ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

Orang itu sangat mempesona, bagaikan malaikat, membuat Takane sejenak berhenti bernapas. Saat orang itu terkekeh, membuat bibir Takane sedikit bergetar—Jika orang itu saja sudah mempesona jelas suaranya pasti lebih memikat—Takane menyadari betapa menyedihkan ia terlihat saat ini. Dengan riasan yang tercoreng di area matanya dengan sisa air mata. Bukan karena menangis, tapi karena kemarahan.

Takane berdehem, ia berdiri dari bangku itu, ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu, saat tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Tangan si pria menggaet pergelangan tangan Takane. Sambil mendengus, Takane berbalik dan siap untuk mengomel pada pria yang dengan tidak sopannya sudah mengganggunya itu.

"Kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu menangis sendirian di tempat yang lengang seperti ini?"

Takane tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukan ini, melakukan apa yang kali ini ia perbuat; mungkin saja karena keprihatinan yang tersirat dari suara orang itu atau mungkin itu karena faktanya tidak ada yang bertanya kepadanya apa yang mengganggunya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendapati dirinya menangis di pundak orang asing itu.

Orang asing itu hanya memeluknya, tidak bertanya apapun, tidak memikirkan kausnya yang mungkin basah dan kotor karena riasan si gadis. Yang ia inginkan adalah supaya gadis ini tenang.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bertindak seperti itu." ujar Takane malu. Ia menatap pria itu singkat dan matanya membulat saat ia melihat kaus warna putih si pria. "Oh Tuhan, aku sangat menyesal. Aku janji akan membersihkannya." Ia merasa sangat marah dan kesal—tidak hanya karena bertemu musuhnya tapi ia menangis di depan orang asing, membuatnya terlihat bodoh dan yang paling memalukan, ia mengotori pakaian orang itu. Baguslah! Apakah harinya tidak bisa lebih baik dari ini?

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Sekarang, kenapa kau tidak duduk dan bercerita padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Takane menatap orang itu ragu-ragu, kenapa ia harus membicarakan masalahnya dengan orang asing? Namun ia merasa kalau ia bisa mempercayai orang itu; orang jahat takkan memiliki senyum yang manis dan lembut seperti ini.

Ia menarik napas lelah, dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia mulai terbuka untuk pertama kalinya tentang kekhawatirannya.

"Kekasih…ku yang sudah 4 tahun bersamaku, ia berselingkuh dengan sepupuku. Dengan _sepupuku _yang gila dan hal yang paling buruk ialah, mereka bahkan tidak bersembunyi, seolah-olah mereka berpikir aku sangat bodoh dan tidak menyadari apapun, yang tidak kusadari sepupuku sudah mengunjungiku sering sekali—setiap aku tidak di rumah, mereka sangat dekat dengan satu sama lain, dan mereka bahkan mempunyai nama panggilan sementara aku dan kekasihku saja selalu memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama depan, bahkan mereka juga sering pergi bersama untuk sebuah pertemuan _persahabatan_."

Setetes air mata jatuh saat ia membicarakannya. Itu bukanlah karena itu menyakitinya karena ia sudah menerimanya tapi itu karena jarang ada orang asing yang begitu peduli padanya, siap untuk mendengar cerita tentang kehidupannya yang malang.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya si orang asing dengan suara yang tercekik, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah.

"Hmm… sudah satu tahun lebih tiga bulan?" ia tertawa getir.

"Apa yang membuatmu terikat padanya?"

Tanpa keragu-raguan, Takane menjawab seolah-olah ia sudah siap untuk pertanyaan ini. "Cinta. Aku mencintainya."

Ia menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah mata si orang asing itu dengan senyuman yang manis. "Siapa namamu, orang asing yang baik hati?"

"Panggil aku Kobo-chan." Si pria bangun dari tempatnya dan tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Takane.

"Apa? Nama aslimu."

"Saat waktunya sudah tiba, aku akan memberitahumu. Jika kau ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu, ini nomor ponselku. Cukup kirimi aku pesan dan aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Dan dengan itu, orang itu meninggalkan Takane yang tercengang di bangku taman, dengan selembar kertas di tangannya.

Di hari selanjutnya, Takane merasa sangat gugup dan pada saat yang sama bingung—ia sangat menyukai temannya itu dan cara dia mendengarkannya, tapi dia adalah orang asing dan meskipun Takane tahu itu, kenapa ia masih ingin bertemu dengan dia?

Setelah dua jam berjalan berputar-putar, ia memutuskan untuk mengirimi si orang asing pesan dimana dan kapan bertemu, untuk melihat apakah ia memang benar-benar serius.

Dan ia sangat terkejut, kalau sebenarnya orang itu datang lebih awal darinya, dengan senyuman yang sama dan kilauan di matanya.

Saat ini, mereka berdua mulai mengenal satu sama lain—Takane baru tahu kalau sebenarnya Kobo-chan (ia masih tertawa setiap kali nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya) adalah mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo, umurnya sama dengannya tapi Kobo-chan adalah seorang junior berdasarkan bulan. Dia ingin menjadi seorang musisi, menciptakan lagu untuk calon istrinya dan berbagi dengan dunia melalui musiknya. Dia berasal dari keluarga sederhana dan merupakan anak tunggal. Dia memiliki seekor anjing yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri (hal yang membawa senyum yang jarang ada di wajah Takane).

Sementara Kobo-chan baru tahu kalau dia adalah junior Takane (hal yang membuat Takane merasa tua), Takane berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang hangat dan juga merupakan anak tunggal seperti dia. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya marah dengan Takane hingga dia harus menyembunyikan tangannya karena bergetar—saat ia bertanya tentang mimpi Takane.

Takane menjawab kalau ia tidak punya mimpi semenjak keluarganya selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya dan membuatnya untuk selalu belajar dan sempurna dalam segalanya. Kekasihnya menginginkannya untuk jauh dari tempat ini, namun keinginannya untuk pindah ke luar negeri langsung hancur seketika karena perselingkuhan ini.

Ia selalu ingin menjadi desainer busana, tapi orangtuanya ingin ia menjadi seorang pengacara.

"Wow, setiap aku memikirkan itu, aku tidak pernah hidup untuk diriku sendiri tapi untuk orang lain. Hah, aku benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kau hanya egois dengan dirimu. Kau selalu menaruh kepentingan orang lain di atasmu. Takane, cobalah melakukan hal-hal yang kau suka."

Si gadis hanya tersenyum dan melempar pandangannya pada bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar bangku.

"Apa yang membuatmu terikat padanya?"

"Cinta."

Sekali lagi, Takane menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu, membuat Kobo-chan menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sinar matahari di hari Minggu.

Sudah dua bulan, mereka bertemu setiap hari di tempat yang sama, jalan-jalan atau makan atau bermain, mempelajari lagi dan lagi tentang satu sama lain. Pria ini masih memanggil dirinya Kobo-chan dan Takane tidak pernah menanyakan namanya. Meskipun setiap "kencan" mereka selalu dipenuhi kebahagiaan, itu selalu berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang sama dari Kobo-chan dan jawaban Takane—seperti robot dengan jawaban yang sama, di tempat ini, tak ada yang berubah.

Hari ini hanyalah hari yang sama seperti hari yang lainnya—mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama, mereka memakan apa yang disiapkan oleh Takane dan bercanda tentang hal-hal sepele, berdiskusi tentang apa yang mengganggu mereka dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjelajahi kota.

Lokasi pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah sebuah kafe untuk memesan secangkir coklat panas. Mereka mengambil sebuah tempat di dekat jendela dan mengagumi bunga Sakura yang gugur dalam ketenangan musim semi.

Setelah itu, mereka mengunjungi taman bermain dan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil—hal yang sangat tidak biasa untuk Takane—menaiki setiap wahana yang mereka bisa. Sayangnya, _mood_ hari ini dihancurkan saat mereka bertemu Shintarou dan selingkuhannya, Ayano. Untuk membuatnya terkejut, Takane hanya memasang ekspresi wajah kalem dan risih (mungkin karena kencannya dirusuhi) dan bertanya dengan suara mengejek apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disini, yang seharusnya kali ini Shintarou sedang ada rapat penting.

Kobo-chan harus berhenti tertawa saat Shintarou mulai mencari alasan, wajahnya memerah karena takut ketahuan. Ia berhenti berjuang untuk mencari alasan saat ia menyadari ada pria asing disamping kekasihnya.

"Takane, siapa dia? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan dia."

"Teman lamaku. Dan asal kau tahu saja, kami sedang berkencan."

Dengan tatapan tajam, ia menarik lengan Kobo-chan dan menghilang di tengah keramaian, mencoba menghindari Shintarou yang meneriakkan nama mereka.

"Apa kita sudah jauh dari mereka?"

"Kupikir begitu."

Takane bersandar di sebuah pohon Sakura sementara Kobo-chan sedang meminum sebotol air, sedikit berusaha untuk berdiri saat tangannya mulai bergetar dan kesulitan bernapas. Namun untungnya, si gadis tidak menyadari apapun.

Saat Kobo-chan berdiri, ia berjalan pada Takane, sesungging senyuman terukir di wajahnya, tepat di saat ia mendengar keluhan Takane. Saat ia menatap mata Takane, desah yang sama meluncur dari bibirnya, dalam kekaguman dan keterkejutan: bunga-bunga Sakura sedang gugur—meskipun menari adalah kata yang lebih baik untuk mendeskripsikan pertunjukan ini.

Mereka berdiri seperti itu beberapa saat sebelum si pria memecah keheningan dan menanyakannya pertanyaan yang sama.

"Apa yang membuatmu terikat dengannya?"

Ia terlihat seperti biasanya dan ia sedang menunggu jawaban yang sama, saat ia menyadari kalau Takane sedang meragu.

"Tidak ada….Benar-benar tidak ada." bisik Takane, membuat Kobo-chan membulatkan matanya.

Setelah jawabannya menggema di kepalanya dan mulai mengerti apa yang baru saja ia katakan, ia menatap Kobo-chan dengan senyuman yang lebar, melompat seperti anak kecil dan berteriak.

"Oh Tuhan! Tidak ada yang mengikatku dengannya! Aku bebas, Kobo-chan! Aku bebas!"

Kobo-chan juga ikut melompat seperti dia dan memeluknya erat.

"Kobo-chan, aku harus pergi! Aku berjanji kalau besok aku akan menemuimu lagi!"

Takane lalu berlari membelakangi Kobo-chan, namun matanya tidak menyadari kalau si pria jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Tangan si pria memegangi dada kirinya, yang seolah berbisik meminta pertolongan. Namun sayang,

Takane sudah terlalu jauh.

Kesunyian memenuhi ruangan seraya Shintarou berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Ayano tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa Takane tampak begitu tenang saat mengetahui tentang hubungan rahasia mereka—ia harusnya menangis dan bertanya "apa maksud dari semua ini?" bukannya kabur dengan seorang pria tampan.

Itu tidak seperti Ayano membenci Takane—bukan seperti itu—lebih seperti ia iri padanya: Takane begitu dicintai oleh orangtuanya, meskipun ia hanyalah boneka bagi orangtuanya (paling tidak mereka mencintainya tidak seperti orangtua Ayano), ia begitu dicintai oleh semua orang, sementara Ayano harus berpura-pura menjadi gadis kecil yang tidak berdosa.

Shintarou merupakan pria baik-baik, tetapi bukan tipe Ayano, ia memilih untuk mengencaninya di punggung Takane hanya untuk melihat wajah cantik itu basah karena air mata, dan fakta bahwa gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja tidak pernah muncul dalam benaknya.

**Tidak sedikitpun.**

Takane berlari secepat yang ia bisa, mengabaikan bunyi-bunyi klakson dan teriakan orang-orang seraya ia memotong jalanan, rumahnya semakin dekat dan dekat. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah benar-benar bebas, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya—ia bisa memulai hidup baru bersama Kobo-chan di sisinya.

Saat ia sampai di pintu depan, ia membukanya dengan begitu kuat sehingga otomatis menggedor dinding rumah, mengejutkan Shintarou, orangtuanya dan selingkuhannya. Ia berlari ke kamar yang sekaligus juga kamar kekasihnya dan mengambil sebuah koper, tak terlalu kecil ataupun besar, dan mulai memasukkan pakaiannya.

Setelah barang-barangnya sudah siap, ia mengambilnya dan bergegas ke ruang tamu dimana keluarganya hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

Dengan senyum yang lebar, ia menarik napas panjang dan berbicara dengan nada yang ceria, seolah-olah kalimatnya tidak akan menimbulkan skandal apapun.

"Shintarou, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau selalu bertemu dengan Ayano di belakangku selama ini, tapi tidak apa, sungguh. Sekarang kau bebas berkencan dengan siapa saja. Sepupuku sayang, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak marah sama sekali dan aku mengerti dirimu. Ayah, ibu, aku akan pindah dari universitasku sekarang dan mempelajari sesuatu yang kuinginkan, bukannya menjadi seseorang yang dinginkan orang lain."

Hening melingkupi ruangan itu, sebelum dipecahkan oleh suara yang dibuat ketika telapak tangan ibu Takane membuat kontak dengan pipi Takane.

"Darurat! Darurat! Dokter!" Para dokter dan perawat segera menghampiri seorang pasien yang sudah berada di ambang kematiannya, jantungnya perlahan-lahan mulai menyerah.

"Anakku! Oh Tuhan, anakku! Haruka, kumohon!" seorang wanita yang tampak putus asa menangis dan menjerit, suasananya menjadi semakin mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

Laki-laki yang disebut namanya itu meneteskan air matanya seraya ia mengirim sebuah pesan suara. Ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia sudah siap untuk menghadapi kematian dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ibu, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan jalanku sendiri!" Takane meninju dan menendang pintu kamarnya, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Kau akan tinggal di kamarmu sampai kau tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." ujar ibunya seraya mengunci pintu kamar Takane, mengabaikan jeritan putus asa dari putrinya. Lagipula, semua ibu tahu yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya.

Takane jatuh berlutut, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia seharusnya lari saat ibunya berdiri dan memarahinya, "_Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?_"

Ia tak tahu seberapa lama ia sudah disana, tepat di samping pintu kamar dengan lengan yang memeluk lutut, jari-jemarinya bermain-main dengan saputangan favoritnya dan rambutnya menutupi wajahnya.

Kesunyian yang sebelumnya melingkupi, seketika pecah saat ia mendengar suara batu yang membentur jendela, membuatnya tertarik. Dengan pandangan penasaran, ia bangun dan berjalan menuju jendela, mencoba untuk melihat sumber suara. Saat ia melihat bahwa tidak ada orang disana, ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan kembali sambil mengomel, tetapi ia tiba-tiba sadar mengapa orang itu melempari jendelanya dengan kerikil—supaya ia sadar bahwa ia bisa melompat dari jendela dan lari.

Dengan senyuman lebar, ia mengambil kopernya dan membuka jendelanya, melemparnya keluar sebelum akhirnya ia melompat dan mendarat dengan anggun.

Ketika kakinya menyentuh tanah, ia mulai berlari, rasanya hampir meledak karena begitu bahagia. Sayangnya, saat-saat bahagianya harus berakhir ketika ia melihat orangtuanya menutup pintu rumahnya, mencoba untuk menyusulnya. Ia hampir bisa membayangkan pertengkaran yang akan terjadi setelah ini, jadi ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk beberapa tamparan lagi, hanya untuk merasakan sakit yang tidak berarti di pipinya.

Penasaran, ia membuka matanya yang awalnya terpejam dan langsung terkejut, Ayano dan Shintarou tampak menghalangi orangtuanya, membantunya untuk kabur.

"Larilah, sepupuku, cepat lari!"

"Takane! Semoga kau bahagia! Aku sangat menyesal! Aku hanya berharap, suatu hari nanti kau akan memaafkanku!"

Dengan air mata di pipinya, ia mengangguk pada mereka dan mulai berlari lagi tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim Kobo-chan sebuah pesan singkat, memberitahunya untuk menemuinya di tempat biasa.

**_Akhirnya, ia bebas._**

Ia sampai di tempat biasa hanya dalam waktu satu jam, yang biasanya membutuhkan waktu 2 jam, kemudian mulai mencari-cari Kobo-chan hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ia sendirian. Merasa khawatir, ia mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap untuk meneleponnya, saat tiba-tiba sebuah pesan suara masuk di ponselnya.

Memandangi nama pengirimnya, ia melihat nama orang itu dan cepat-cepat membukanya.

**/Yo, Takane. Oh, maksudku bukan begitu. Aku benar-benar payah./** Takane tertawa kecil—sepertinya orang itu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang canggung.

**/Pertama-tama, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa persahabatan ini adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di hidupku. Kau sudah membuat satu bulan terakhirku menjadi hebat./ **Satu bulan terakhir? Takane benar-benar bingung dan sebuah kerut menghiasi dahinya.

**/Kita sudah bertemu berkali-kali sebelumnya, kau ingat? Setiap kau mengunjungi sepupumu, aku selalu berada di sana, memandangmu dari kejauhan, merasa sedih karena tahu bahwa kau disakiti. Hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan adalah menemanimu dan menyadarkanmu bahwa kau bisa mengakhiri semua ini. Jika pesan ini sudah terkirim, artinya aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Itu juga berarti bahwa, _aku sudah meninggal_./**

Setelah mendengar berita yang mengejutkan itu, terdengar jeda di pesan suara itu, keheningan mengisi tempat itu. _"Aku pasti salah dengar. Hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi, bukan?"_ Takane berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

**/Jangan pernah datang ke pemakamanku, keluargaku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk. Tolong, penuhi permintaan terakhirku, ingatlah aku sebagai orang yang masih hidup, bukan terbaring di peti mati. Kuharap kau akan berhasil, Ene. Dengan cinta, Kokonose Haruka./**

**/Bip, bip/**

Takane menjatuhkan ponselnya, semuanya sekarang masuk akal. Ia adalah, anak laki-laki yang itu, anak laki-laki yang ibunya selalu menangisinya saat Takane mengunjungi sepupunya beberapa bulan yang lalu, anak laki-laki yang menjatuhkan saputangan itu (saputangan yang sampai sekarang masih dimilikinya), anak laki-laki yang memiliki jantung lemah, anak laki-laki yang divonis akan meninggal tidak lama lagi.

Tuhan, ia begitu bodoh! Ia seharusnya menyadari semua tanda-tanda yang jelas menyatakan ada yang salah: hela napasnya yang berat setelah olahraga berat, tangannya yang bergetar, warna kulitnya yang sangat, sangat pucat, caranya memegang dada kirinya, tempat dimana jantungnya berada.

Ia melakukan semua hal yang seharusnya dilarang untuknya hanya karena ia ingin melihat senyum Takane lagi. Ia... Ia dengan tidak sengaja membunuh dirinya sendiri demi membantu Takane. _Takane membunuhnya_.

Setelah kenyataan membuatnya terpukul, akhirnya ia hanyut dalam tangisannya, mencurahkan semua perasaannya di tempat itu. Bahkan orang itu memanggilnya Ene, nama panggilan yang diberikan orang itu padanya pada pertemuan ketiga mereka.

Pelan-pelan, ia lalu bangkit dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, kemudian berjalan menuju jalan raya dimana seolah-olah ia sedang berjalan ke surga. Tepat di saat sebuah mobil hampir saja menabraknya, cahaya lampunya membutakannya selama beberapa saat, wajah Haruka tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya, membuatnya melangkah mundur, menghindari kematian.

_"Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan demi aku, aku mencoba untuk mati?"_

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, akhirnya ia bangkit dan mengambil kopernya, berjalan menuju matahari terbenam.

Satu-satunya jalan untuk terus mengingat orang itu, satu-satunya cara untuknya supaya ia bisa terus mengingat orang itu, adalah dengan mengejar impiannya. Dan saat ia bisa mencapai mimpinya, ia akan terus bermimpi.

**_Ia akan terus mengingat orang itu di lubuk hati terdalamnya._**

Musim panas kali ini begitu tenang, saat tiba-tiba kesunyian tepi danau terganggu oleh suara _heels _seorang wanita cantik yang berjalan menuju jembatan ponton dengan membawa sebuah kapal kecil yang terbuat dari kayu, diatasnya terdapat lilin yang menyala.

Saat wanita itu sampai di ujung, ia berjongkok di depan danau itu. Terdapat sesungging senyum yang indah di bibirnya yang dicat merah; ia mulai berbicara pada danau itu, seakan-akan danau itu akan menjawabnya.

"Sudah lima tahun berlalu, benar kan? Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu, betapa aku sangat menginginkan keberadaanmu di sisiku saat dunia mencoba untuk menjatuhkanku... aku minta maaf karena kedatanganku yang begitu terlambat, aku ingin bertemu denganmu saat aku sudah mencapai impianku, seperti yang kau ajarkan padaku. Butuh waktu lama untuk mencari tahu dimana abumu ditebarkan, dan aku sangat terkejut saat tahu bahwa ternyata tempat itu adalah tempat favoritmu, di danau yang kau tunjukkan saat kau mengajariku cara mengamati keindahan dunia."

"Kau tahu? Aku masih menyimpan saputanganmu."

Takane harus berhenti selama beberapa saat ketika air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian kembali berbicara.

"Aku berhutang banyak padamu, Haruka. Aku tidak bisa melupakan hal yang kau katakan itu, 'Bahwa semua orang punya sayap, dan sayap diciptakan untuk terbang.' "

Ia lalu menaruh perahu kecil itu di danau, membiarkannya hanyut dibawa arus danau yang begitu tenang, semakin jauh dan jauh.

**_"Aku dilahirkan tanpa sayap, Haruka, karena kau adalah sayapku."_**

The End


End file.
